


"Here, let me."

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: Sho is going to his favourite place, the library, for reading a book. Someone, though, stole his favourite seat and that is not the only way in which that person interferes with his plans.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	"Here, let me."

**Author's Note:**

> Second drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020!
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas! ^^

Sakurai Sho had always loved libraries. He could forget all his surroundings, all his reality and fall into a world completely different. In those worlds, sometimes too imaginary for being real, he could be anything he wanted. A scientist, a singer, a musician, a king, a hero, a writer; literally everything. He could leave ‘Sakurai Sho’ behind him and be only ‘Sho’.

In particular, he loved the library just some flats from his house. It had many books he couldn’t find anywhere else, plus, the view from its large windows was beautiful, since it has a wide garden. Whenever he wasn’t with his friends or at university, he would spend there his days, drowned in fictional worlds, evocative metaphors and interesting considerations.

Crossing the gate, he was already smiling, ready to read the book his professor had recommend them that same day. It was written by some semi-unknown author back in the 80s, but it had a huge impact on his teacher, so he suggested them to read it if they wanted to ‘explore’ themselves and learn how to ‘know’ themselves. And he needed that, more than anyone could imagine.

As soon as he stepped into the building, he spoke to the librarian, telling him the author’s name and the book’s title. Not to his surprise, after checking the archive on the library’s computer, the lady told him block, row and shelf.

While walking, he threw a quick glance to his favourite seat, to check if it were empty. Unfortunately, though, it was taken, but the worst was that who was sitting there seemed to not even pay attention at the book under his eyes. Yes, he had his gaze on the pages, but his gaze seemed somewhere else.

“ **You could have done that at home, or at any another seat!** ” he scolded him in his mind.

He wished he could glare some more to that person, but the guy lifted his gaze and looked at him. Immediately, Sakurai averted his eyes, as if he hadn’t been throwing death glances up until that moment.

“ **Guess I have to fall back on my second favourite seat…** ” he reasoned, since getting angry wouldn’t be good for his reading.

Finally reaching the shelf, he started to check every book’s title until he found the one he was searching for. Stretching his arm, he realized that the book was a bit out of his reach. It wasn’t too high though, so Sakurai was certain he could make it.

He jumped, and jumped, and jumped, but still, he couldn’t even touch it. He could climb the shelf but he didn’t want to put his feet on it and risk to ruin the books, plus, even if just a few centimeters, he was afraid of heights.

He jumped one last time and his hand only brushed its surface. He was ready to go back and ask the librarian for the ladder, when a hand appeared in its sight.

“Here, let me.”

The person, who was too near Sakurai for his liking, took the book and passed it to him.

“You needed this, right?”

“Yes! Thank you-” as he looked at the stranger, he saw the guy from before right in front of him. The seat stealer was that bold to come up at him and help him! As if that would make things better!

“I’m not that taller than you, but even just some inches do in this kind of case,” he said, probably thinking to be the funniest person in the world.

Sho forced a laugh and, thanking him, he was going to take his leave when the guy stopped him.

“If that is your seat, I can give it back to you, but at one condition.”

“What is it?” he asked at once, hoping that it wasn’t something unreasonable and so impossible.

“I want to sit next to you.”

“No problem,” he replied and without further ado walked away, happy to have gained back his adored seat.

Honestly, he didn’t think too much about the other’s condition, and only when they sat on the chairs he understood what he had done. From that angle, under that light, with that closeness, the guy seemed handsome. No, he was handsome. A greek God if he must say. And the worst was that, instead of reading his book, as Sakurai had started to do, he was staring at him.

“Something wrong?” he questioned, faking annoyance when he was just embarrassed that such a person was looking at him.

The guy shook his head and, finally, resumed on reading.

After some minutes and some noises from the other one, a piece of paper was passed to Sho, with a number and ‘ _Aiba Masaki_ ’ written on it. He frowned and looked puzzled at the boy next to him. He chuckled but didn’t say anything, neither did anything. He sat there with that book in his hands.

Sho took the paper and put it into his bag, just because it seemed too harsh to throw it right away, of course. From that moment on, he began one of those people he hated the most: occupying his seat for reading absentmindedly because their minds was too distracted by something else. In his case, someone else.

“ **Aiba Masaki, not only you stole my seat before, but now even my attention!** ”


End file.
